bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons X
Bloons X is a mobile app which is based on Bloons. All things shown in sections are shown in chronological order. This game is also built into Bloons Tower Defense 8 and you can transfer your progress to the built into version. Stuff Bloons Bloon Normal, 1 hit to pop. Tack Bloon 1 hit, shoots tacks in 8 directions when popped. Explosion Bloon The bloon blows up when hit doing popping nearby bloons. Dart Bloon When popped you get a free dart in your arsenal. Spike Ball Bloon The bloon when popped drops a spiked ball which pops bloons below it. Money Bloon You get 10$ when you pop it. Turret Bloon Shoots a dart at you which does 1 damage every turn and gives 3$ when popped. Boomerang Bloon When popped you get a boomerang in your arsenal. Bomb Bloon You get a bomb when you pop the bloon. Magnet Bloon This bloon attracts projectiles to it. Spike Ball Bloon Variations Certain Spike Ball Bloons go left, right, or even up and diagonal. Frost Bloon When this bloon is popped, nearby bloons become frozen bloons Frozen Bloon Frozen Bloons must be popped with things that can pop frozen bloons in the TD games. Lead Bloon Lead Bloons must be popped with explosives. Missile Bloon You get a missile when you pop this bloon. Laser Bloon This bloon shoots a laser horizontally or vertically when popped. Laser Bloon + This bloon when popped shoots a laser horizontally and vertically when popped. Rich Bloon You gain 25$ when you pop the bloon. Pennypincher Bloon You gain 50$ when you pop the bloon. Krabs Bloon You gain 100$ when you pop the bloon. Direction Bloon Whatever pops this bloon goes what direction it is pointing to. Patrol Bloon Every 3 turns it shoots a laser which does 3 damage and makes the monkey lose a turn, and gives 15$ when popped. Cluster Bloon When popped, the bloon splits into 8 normal bloons. Stuffed Bloon When popped, the bloon splits into 8 Cluster Bloons. Armored Bloon The bloon needs to be hit twice in order to be popped. Ricochet Bloon These bloons go everywhere and bounce off the walls. Sharp Bloon The monkey takes 1 damage if it touches it, usually only used during boss attacks where you can move. Command Bloon 5 HP, spawns 3 Turret Bloons every 2 rounds. Nuke Bloon When popped, the monkey takes 1 damage. Sniper Bloon Does 5 damage every 5 turns, gives $10. Sniper Scope Bloon Does 10 damage every 5 turns, gives $25. Fortified Armored Bloon Takes 3 hits to be destroyed, gives $5. Moar Bloon Gives $250 when popped. Blimp 5 Hp, gives $25 when popped. Plasma Rifle Bloon Does 3 damage every turn, 2 HP, gives $15 when popped. Cluster Bomb Bloon Splits into 8 explosions when popped. Bazooka Bloon Does 20 damage every 5 turns. Tsar Bomb Bloon When popped, the monkey takes 3 damage. Atom Bloon When popped, the monkey takes 5 damage. Navy Bloon Can only be popped by darts. Cyber Bloon Can be popped by anything except darts. More bloons coming soon! Blocks Lead Block Requires a explosive to destroy. Invincible Block Can't be destroyed. Ceramic Block Breaks if hit by a projectile. Rubber Block Projectiles will bounce off this block. Armored Rubber Needs to be hit by a projectile to reveal rubber. Perished Rubber Rubber disappears after getting hit. Brick Block Needs 2 projectiles to be destroyed. Elite Block Needs 3 projectiles to be destroyed. Armored Block Needs 5 projectiles to be destroyed. Gun Block Does 1 damage every turn, invincible. Machine Gun Block Does 1 damage every turn but rapid fire attack, invincible. Cyber Bock Need 10 projectiles to be destroyed. More Blocks Coming soon! Worlds and Levels See Worlds and Levels. Armor More Armors Coming soon! Bosses Commander Bloon S.H.A.T.T.E.R. IBreaker LaserPistol7R E.-L.I.T.E.R. The Cannon Laser Bazooka Commander Blimp Laser Blaster Beta B.A.Z.O.O.K.A. The Volley Bomber D.I.S.K.C., The Sharp Bloon Leader D.O.O.M. The Armageddonizer Elite BLimp V171 X-Major Devastation Coordinate Blaster (Collab Boss) R.A.Z.O.R. D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.E.R. Coming Soon Power Ups Secrets Trivia Store Projectiles Category:Games Category:Lists Category:Bloons